princesses change
by bxE 4ev
Summary: I never wanted to come and now i love it here my cousins rose and Alice and i have mates and they know the whole truth about us but whats this girls T to be safe first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

I'm princess Bella but im not with my dad my cousins and I are going to enrol in forks high school also where vampires I guess I should explain.

Daddy I don't want to go I told my dad. You're going Isabella and that's final your staying with your uncle Carlisle why I was talking to my dad Rosalie was trying to convince Uncle Caius her dad to stay and Alice was trying the same with her dad Uncle Marcus only the guard and uncle Carlisle and his wife new that we were there daughters. Now dad goes into his speech Uncle's Marcus and Caius shut up to Isabella Rosalie and Alice Volturi you are going to go to school in forks Uncle Carlisle will look after you your not staying here even if you use your powers you will enter school as Isabella Swan Rosalie Hale and Alice Swan you here me no more arguing yes daddy I said and I went to pack but Ali and rose didn't like that your already packed bells yelled rose you better of packed for cold weather I yelled back ali said stop whining Bella barbie time fine I said knowing ali would get her own way you see we have every power but no one knows how.

We got of the plane in port angels there was Alice's yellow porce roses red bmw and my blue Audi also there was Uncle Carlisle his wife Esme and there 3 boys Emmet 18 Jasper 18 and Edward 17 Emmet looked like a grizzly bears size his muscles should under his top Jasper had curly blonde hair average height and battle scars that practically shouted dangerous Edward looked like a god bronze hair that was so messy some muscles crocked smile other words perfect he was a mind reader weird power I only knew of dad I went up to Uncle Carlisle gave him a hug and said missed you so much we already knew there stories so we shook all the others hands including Japers he led us to there house Alice's room was pink with a massive closet uncle Carlisle remembered thank god Rose's room was a blood red which sooted her fine Uncle Carlisle painted mine a decent size closet small bathroom the walls were midnight blue while the carpet and roof where aqua I unpacked my bags but I growled a lot my cousins packed clothes that weren't the best scratch that they were embarrassing.

We went to school in Emmet's jeep and Edward's Volvo of course every one stares at us where the hot kids apparently not a surprise where vampires for goodness sake and us girls are the hottest girls ever for vamp the girls were reading my thoughts and smirked my classes and the others are

_Mine__Rose__Alice__Edward __Emmet__Jasper_

_English Music French Maths History History_

_Maths Health English History English Maths_

_French English History Music Spanish Spanish_

_Music Spanish Spanish French Music French_

_Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch_

_Biology Maths Music Biology Maths Music_

_Gym Gym Gym Gym Gym Gym_

Classes passed in a blur so now its time for lunch the setting is Me Alice Jasper Rose Emmet Edward a fair guys tried to flirt with us some of there names where Matt tool, James Miller, Zach Spence, Derik fool and Dean Oxford . The guys admirers where Lisa stamen, Analise Upturn, Bonnie Phillips, Cassy Liams and Annabeth Sims. All football jocks and cheerleaders who by the way are fake but I felt jealousy when Cassy stroked Edwards mate I was very surprised but I started to laugh at his face until I heard the comments being thought and spoken about us and the faces of every one looking at us so I left I put on my iPod and started to listen to take a bow by Rhianna I started to sing a long

How bout a round of applause  
Yeah  
Standing ovation  
Oooohh Oh Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standin outside my house  
Tryin to apoligize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please  
Just cut it out  
And dont tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You betta hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin bout "Girl I love you, you're the one"  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please  
Wat else is on

And dont tell me you're sorry  
Cuz you're not  
Baby when i know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
But that was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Ooohhhhh  
And the award for  
The best liar goes to you  
For makin me believe  
That you could be Faithful  
To me let's hear your speech  
ooohhhhh!  
How bout a round of applause  
_[hee he ha]_  
A standin ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
But that was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

That's when I noticed my cousins but love story by Taylor swift came on

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes...escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Ohhh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
but you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Ohhh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
it's a love story, baby just say...yes.  
Oh, Ohhh, Oh, Oh, Ohhh.

We were both young when I first saw you.

Now its behind these hazel eyes by kelly Clarkson

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
for hating you, I blame myself  
seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I turned of my iPod that's when I saw the other 3 I rolled my eyes and jumped down from the tree they said where going home now lets go ok I agreed quickly if it meant getting out of the hell hole you call school you don't learn any thing what so ever we got into the cars and went back to the Cullen's house I went up to my room and sung more songs like

Too little too late by JoJo

_[Verse 1]_  
Come with me  
Stay the night  
Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
And letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

You know it's just too little too late _[2x]_

_[Chorus]_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too long  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You're just a good chase  
So be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)


	2. Chapter 2

I came down stares when I heard uncle Carlisle come home from work I gave him a hug and ran back up stairs but then he yelled out EDWARD EMMET JASPER MARY-ALICE ROSALIE AND ISABELLA GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU I turned around and every one else came down to he continued HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SCHHOL BEFORE ITS FINISHED AND YOU PRINCESS YOUR DAD'S SENT YOU HERE SO YOU COULD GO TO SCHool that's when he realised he told the secret he promised to keep Emmet asked what do you mean by princess me rose ali and carlisle looked at each other I tell them I sighed guys we were half vampires half humans each volturi leader had there mate but they were human the had sex with them and my dad aro saved my mum and his mate suplica and uncle cauis saved his mate and roses mum they were turned into vampires but uncle Marcus couldn't save aunty didyme they thought that she was weaker when we stop aging at seventeen they changed us that's why he called us princesses because our fathers are the kings of the vampire world the guys just stared at us then Emmet was kissing rose and she was kissing him right back they stoped when I cleared my air ways because we were gaging at least rose did but Emmet remembered our powers and stoped kissing rose

Alice being stupid said lets play truth or dare I rolled my eyes but we all sat down as carlisle ran away but I shouted out to him me and my cousins are calling you carlie for telling our secret all right carlie I yelled he glared but yelled fine I go first said ali truth or dare Bella she said dare I answered I dare you have to dress up as a barbie girl and sing barbie girl easy I told her

The dress she put me in was hot pink with silver sequins here and there she did my make up all pink and put me in 4 inch pink high hells she drove me to a shop and here's the songs

- Hi, Barbie!  
- Hi, Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!

Chorus :  
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_[Chorus]_

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring ring  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

_[Chorus]_

Bridge :  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_ x 2

_[Bridge]_

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

I said Emmet truth or dare. dare he said I dare you to go to school dressed as a girl for a month were stoping now shouted rose that's when my daddy called he said Isabella you coming back here for two weeks so are the Cullen's why I asked for your coronation party so every vampire knows you and knows how powerful you are fine I said me and the girls have dresses I said I was angry so I went up stairs and listened to my iPod all Avril lavinge songs

When you gone

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus]_

Keep holding on

you're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go  
You know I wont give in  
No I wont give in

_[Chorus1:]_  
Keep holding on  
coz you know I make it through  
I make it through  
Just stay strong  
coz you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
_[Chorus1]_

_[Chorus2:]_  
There's nothing you can say(nothing you can say)  
nothing you can do(nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So Keep holding on  
coz you know I make it through  
I make it through  
_[Chorus2]_

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could have disappeared  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
with you by my side  
I will fight and death end  
I will fight and death end

Yeah x2

_[Chorus1]_  
_[Chorus2]_

Hear me what I say,what I say  
I can leave  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change estimate  
whatever's meant to be  
well without pythonic

Yeah x4  
La......

_[Chorus1]_  
_[Chorus2]_

Keep holding on x2

_[Chorus2]_

Girl friend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey!

Then I started to pack for Italy I heard every one else packing as well


	3. Chapter 3

Yay im home rose just told uncle Caius that she found her mate Emmet he was angry as hell it was funny uncle Elzar and his family in Denali are coming tomorrow and dad said I could meet them in the airport

Now me and my cousins are listening to fifteen by Taylor swift again and again

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
Its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
You know I havent seen you around, before

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
Youre gonna believe them  
And when youre fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before who youre gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough youre best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think theyre so cool  
Well be out of here as soon as we can  
And then youre on your very first date and hes got a car  
And youre feeling like flying  
And youre momas waiting up and you think hes the one  
And youre dancing round your room when the night end  
When the night ends

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tell you they love you  
Youre gonna believe them  
When youre fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin round but  
In your life youll do greater than dating the boy on the football team  
But I didnt know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

Cause when youre fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
Youre gonna believe them  
And when youre fifteen, dont forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who youre supposed to be  
I didnt know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la

Youre very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.

NEXT DAY

Im at the air port in my black skirt and midnight blue top my hair is in curls that I love that's when I saw my uncle I ran over [human pace] to them Elzar introduced me to his wife Carmen and three other girls in the coven I loved Kate she's great hate Tanya she's so stuck up Irina is as well so Kate Irina ant tana had to come with me in my red lancer and Elzar and Carmen got into my green Epica we were there really fast I did not wont to listen to the to snobs complaining rose and Alice are so lucky at the moment still rose has to put up with the two snobs trying to seduce her mate when I got back to our castle I saw Jasper and Alice making out looks like another pair no doubt then there's Rose and Emmet on the couch its funny as hell to see there faces Alice came in with jasper

Jasper said why don't we do something he said the 3 blondes were with us only two were dumb when Edward kissed me I was so surprised he started to pull away but I kissed him back we were having the make out session now put the balls tomorrow so stupid Alice dragged me rose and Kate out Tanya and Irina followed what to you like want I said to annoy them where are you going Tanya asked to get ready for the ball your not coming I said fine they walked of I heard her say aro needs to know about the mates I yelled dad me and Alice have mates mines Edward and alices is jasper the two blondes glared while cousins and Kate were on there buts laughing I walked to the room the girls followed Alice dress was a gorgeous black that looked like a waterfall over her body Kate's was a really deep green that suited her perfectly Roses was red naturally and perfect mine was a midnight blue that brought out curves then loosened into the skirt Me Rose and Alice had to where Tiaras though

Jane and Heidi were both in pink which I smirked at they shrugged our mates joined us Kate went down I smiled happy that Felix Dimitri and Santiago couldn't hit on me when I had a mate this was awesome then dad said this is princess Alice Marcus's Daughter this is princess Rosalie Caius's daughter and this is Princess Isabella my sweet daughter and there mates Alices Jasper Rosalie's Emmet and Bella's Edward so yeah enjoy the party yelled dad some of the songs played where

Evacuate the dance floor

Swich

Whatever will be will be

Wakeup

SOS [Let the music play]

No more

Fireflies

New York

Replay

Running back

Fall for you

Up and down

This is the last song of the evening called daddy its called

Low by flo rider

_[Intro - T-Pain]_  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

[Chorus (T-Pain):]  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

_[Flo-Rida]_  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_[Flo-Rida]_  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

_[Flo-Rida]_  
Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock

_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

That night was fun said Rose we all agreed except me I was playing with the wind making it blow around the room scaring Emmet you know the normal love what did you think of the party Edward asked me it was great I said It sure was jasper said to Emmet you just wished every one talked to you like they did the girls right he said to him I just laughed rose looked at Emmet and he nodded girls she said can I talk to you sure we said getting up once in her room rose told us she was pregnant me and Alice squealed which one I asked girl she said Lillian Rosalie McCarthy cullen what do you think that's perfect lets go down to our dads and tell them bye cause where going back to forks

Finally home and all mates had two rooms there's and there partners


End file.
